Toy Chica
Toy Chica is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica is a yellow chicken with an orange, pointed beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other "Toy" animatronics, though hers are pink. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica has a feminine body, which is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's body. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. But, hers has changed from "LET'S EAT!!!" to "LET'S PARTY!". She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with cartoonish eyes, similar to the one her counterpart held on the Show Stage. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. BehaviorEdit Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4, also appearing in The Office's main entrance at times. Another path she may take begins with her entering through Party Room 1 before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is usually the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxytaking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become active again starting on Night 5, as will the other Toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Headin order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica. AudioEdit The sound Toy Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. TriviaEdit * Toy Chica is the only toy animatronic to have her endoskeleton mouth visible, due to the way her beak disappears once she leaves the Show Stage. ** She also reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other toy animatronic in the game due to the same reason. * She appears to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in the Left Air Vent. * Toy Chica is one of the animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the other beingThe Puppet, but she is still shown on multiple posters throughout the video. * She can appear in the hallway in front of the player, but she does not enter The Office directly through there. The noise when an animatronic is near (a low pitched stepping noise) will not trigger when she is there, and the 'alarm' that sounds when an animatronic is close will actually start sounding when Toy Chica is about the enter the Left Air Vent. * Toy Chica is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine from the Custom Night, the others being Toy Freddy, Mangle, and The Puppet. * Similar to the first game, there is a glitch in which Toy Chica may attack after the player is either in the process of or has been killed. It is unknown if any other animatronics may have this bug, but in the first game, all animatronics had this bug. * Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. Category:Character